


You are not immune to friendship

by Gold_Is_Writing



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I love these kids, Kengo gotta chill fam, hahahalastminute, lovely kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Is_Writing/pseuds/Gold_Is_Writing
Summary: The one time Gentarou is subtle about how well he knows people.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	You are not immune to friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondforger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/gifts).



> The title is a reference to a very good meme I can;t find for the life of me

"Kengo's stressed."

Yuki jumped. Gentarou wasn't well known for being quiet, so the idea he'd been able to sneak up on her was a little unsettling. But it also meant he was being serious.

"You can tell?" Yuki gestured over to Kengo, who was sitting at a park table and looming over a book, "I thought he was being pretty normal..."

"Nah, I can feel it... but I'm not sure why..."

Yuki placed a finger on her chin, "What's he been up to then...?"

* * *

Minutes later, Yuki and Gentarou were standing in front of JK behind the school. Both of them were wearing plaid shoulder capes with matching deerstalker hats.

"JK!" Gentarou yelled.

"JK! Do you know what Kengo's been up to?" Yuki asked, pushing a magnifying glass in the boys face.

JK chuckled nervously, she was very close, "'Course I know, why're you guys asking?"

"It's because we think he's-"

"It's important." Gentarou stated, crossing his arms.

JK took that in for a moment. Then he slithered away from Yuki, swaying about with his hands in his pockets.

He rubbed his chin, "Yeah, me and him were hanging the other day. Said he wanted to learn some about music so he asked to check out my setup."

"Hmmm..."

"I guess that is a little unusual for him..." Yuki said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, but then he went back to normal when he stormed out of the room."

"What'd he do that for?!"

"He said something about being light headed, but was out the room at that point."

"Hmm... Do you know if he was with anyone else?"

"Yeah, Genny, he mentioned he'd hung out with the king and queen, too."

Gentarou and Yuki turned to eachother, and in unison shouted, "Senpai visit!"

* * *

" _Tch_ "

Yuki and Gentarou were on their knees, heads hanging low. Still in detective garb of course.

"Did you two really walk all the way from Amanogawa to our college?"

"Shun, we can see the answer to that already." Miu said.

"We're sorry senpais!" Yuki yelled, lowering her head more.

"Yeah we're sorry!"

Miu sighed.

"It's fi-" Shun started.

"I couldn't find my bike in time so we had to come here on foot!"

" _Tch_ "

"We wanted to know what happened with Kengo." Gentarou explained minutes later, ignoring the very unladylike bruise Miu had left on his head.

"Oh, that's it?"

Yuki nodded, "Yep!"

"Well he asked me to take him to the gym." Shun said.

Yuki gasped.

"That is weird!" Gentarou exclaimed.

"Right? I did my best to keep the exercise light for him, but he still ended up heading to the nurse..."

"Was he getting light headed?" Yuki asked.

Shun shrugged, "Dunno, he didn't let me take him."

"He was acting a little weird with me, too."

"What'd you do with him, Miu-senpai?" Gentarou asked.

"Well he asked to sit in on my philosophy class?"

That garnered a eyebrow from Yuki.

"Not a more, y'know, scientific class...?" she asked.

"Nope. I wish he'd asked for one of those, though."

"Why's that?"

"Mm, he got into an argument with my professor."

"I see..." Gentarou said.

"Wait, what!" Yuki and Gentarou yelled together.

* * *

Yuki and Gentarou were back at Amanogawa High, they'd walked back. They stood in front of the bikes. Gentarou was leaning against his bike (which they found eventually) and Yuki was walking back and forth.

"So he went to visit everyone in the Kamen Rider Club."

"Almost everyone," Gentarou corrected.

"He would never visit Tomoko." Yuki pointed out.

"Hmm." Gentarou didn't want to admit it, but he could fix that friendship later, "Fine, true." he conceded.

"And asked to do... stuff with them?"

"JK's music, Shun-senpai and exercise..."

"And Miu-senpai's class..."

Gentarou rubbed his chin, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Oi, Kengo." Genatarou said as he placed his math textbook on the table.

"Kisaragi, what do you want?"

Gentarou sat down across from Kengo. Bowing his head, he shouted, "Please teach me!"

Kengo jumped back slightly, "Wh-what?"

Hours has passed and the two were still sitting there.

"No, the X is where you get the result, Kisaragi."

"It doesn't mean to multiply?!"

"No, look here," Kengo said, pulling the book closer.

The table was covered in papers. Kengo's notes, Gentarous simplified versions of them, and all the assignments Gentarou was making up then.

As Kengo pointed from on graph to another, spouting words Gentarou was never going to understand. He noticed that Kengo was smiling. That real smile, that he only showed off when he was too distracted to act moody all the time.

"So are you relaxed yet?" Gentarou asked.

Kengo looked up from the book, "What are you talking about, Kisaragi?"

"I know you went to the others to hang out with them."

"And if I did?"

"I'd be happy that you stepped out of your comfort zone."

Kengo stayed quiet for a moment.

"But I would hoped you knew that different people have to relax in different ways." Gentarou hummed.

Kengo smiled, "Get back to studying, Kisaragi. We might be able to get you to pass a test at this rate."


End file.
